O verdadeiro poder para vencer
by Savelly-chan
Summary: Uma ameaça à Terra. Sua origem poucos conhecem, somente uma pessoa é capaz de derrotá-lo: Inuyasha. Porém, sem ter um motivo pelo qual lutar, jamais será capaz de fazer alguma coisa. Ele precisa de poder, que só pode ser concedido pela Shikon no Tama. O que ele precisa fazer para que Kagome Higurashi lhe conceda o poder da joia? - Eu tenho que amá-lo de todo o coração.


**O VERDADEIRO PODER PARA SE VENCER**

 _Uma ameaça à Terra. Sua origem poucos conhecem, somente uma pessoa é capaz de derrotá-lo: Inuyasha. Porém, sem um motivo pelo qual lutar, jamais será capaz de fazer alguma coisa. Ele precisa de poder, que só pode ser concedido pela Shikon no Tama. O que ele precisa fazer para que Kagome Higurashi lhe conceda esse poder? – Eu tenho que amá-lo de todo coração._

" _Pensamentos"_

 _ **Objeto/pessoa a ser discutido futuramente**_

\- Falas

 **Ênfase (no tom de voz e no texto)**

 **PRÓLOGO**

1849 – Londres, Inglaterra.

Aquela era uma tarde fria de outono. A brisa passeava despreocupadamente pelo cemitério, trazendo algumas folhas que caiam na rua. Era mais trabalho para o coveiro. Não era um problema para o rapaz que aparentava ter apenas dezoito anos de idade, agachado diante de uma lápide. Passava os dedos sobre o nome Kikyou ali inscrito. Ela vivera muito pouco. Por culpa dele, ela estava enterrada naquele lugar. Bem... Tecnicamente, as cinzas dela, afinal fora cremada a pedido da própria moça pouco antes de falecer.

Jamais se perdoaria pelo que causara a ela. Não tivera a chance de leva-la de volta à família. Fechou os olhos. A última lembrança que tinha era da moça de cabelos negros e longos gritar com ele sobre uma coisa qualquer que ele prometera fazer e ele não fizera. Disse que se assim continuasse no casamento deles, ele poderia procurar outra pessoa que aguentasse aquela memória de rato dele. Riu. Ela era daquele jeito. Seu riso fora sem humor. A morte os separara antes que pudessem trocar os votos matrimoniais. Suspirou triste. A única mulher, em toda a sua vida, que fora capaz de fazer seu coração bater em um ritmo diferente agora jazia morta naquele lugar. A vida não era justa. Bem... De um jeito ou de outro, ele acabaria sozinho.

Levantou-se e colocou as mãos nos bolsos do longo sobretudo negro que usava. Ela também não havia lhe falado onde poderia encontrar aquilo que ele procurava, embora tivesse jurado que soubesse. Confiava nela. Realmente ela deveria saber. Mas ela dissera que só contaria após o casamento, afinal era um tesouro de família e ele não poderia simplesmente arrancar dela. O faria algum tempo antes, mas após todo esse tempo juntos, não tinha coragem; aguardaria até que ela tivesse segurança nele. De um ponto de vista, voltara a estaca zero em sua busca. De outro, já não se importava mais com sua busca... O preço que pagara fora altíssimo.

Olhou para o céu. Tão limpo. Nenhuma nuvem naquele momento. Seus sentidos apurados faziam com que seus sentimentos estivessem da mesma forma por dentro e por fora: frio e vazio. O que ele faria a partir dali? Para onde iria? Não queria voltar ao Japão, nem mesmo encarar a luta que ele devia, ou melhor, que ele tinha de lutar. Ele era a última chance da humanidade.

Seus sentidos, embora estivessem distraídos com as sensações que o tempo lhe proporcionava, perceberam a presença de alguém se aproximar atrás de si. Não se virou para ver quem era, já sabia de quem se tratava. O que ele queria naquele momento? Zombar porque ele havia avisado que a humana era frágil demais para qualquer um da espécie dele se preocupar com eles? Se bem que isso era mais a cara do seu irmão do que daquele senhor... Se não fosse para zombar, ele deveria estar para dizer que...

\- Eles fizeram o primeiro movimento. – o conhecido anunciou.

\- É mesmo? – não mostrou interesse. Então... era mesmo por causa _**deles.**_

\- Sim, seu irmão quer saber o que você irá fazer.

\- **Meio** -irmão. – respirou fundo – Não vou fazer nada por enquanto. Estou de luto.

Parecia que fora só naquele momento que o conhecido senhor reparou de quem era aquela lápide diante do rapaz. Silêncio. Um pouco desconcertante, mas ainda era melhor do que ouvir a zombaria de seres iguais ao seu **meio** -irmão que ainda o considerava um adolescente imaturo. Talvez fosse. Mas não admitiria.

\- Me perdoe, eu não sabia.

Desde quando era tão educado? Bem... Não fazia mal ser um pouco gentil, certo? Também, ele não conhecia direito aquele senhor, um antigo amigo do seu falecido pai; seria bom agir com a mesma gentileza. Mas tratando-se do seu **meio** -irmão... Precisava dar uma resposta antes que o outro cismasse de pegar no seu pé, afinal fora designado pelo **meio** -irmão mais velho a enfrentar os inimigos na linha de frente da batalha.

\- Diga a Sesshoumaru que vou a Kyoto procurar a espada que nosso pai deixou para mim como herança assim que possível.

\- Eh? Tessaiga? – o senhor se assustou.

\- Sim. Desaparecerei por alguns meses e mando notícias assim que voltar.

\- Sim, Inuyasha-sama. – antes que o senhor se retirasse, o rapaz resolveu perguntar.

\- Myouga-jiji?

\- Sim. – Já que o senhor lhe dera atenção, aproveitaria a oportunidade.

\- Meu pai... – aquela não era uma pergunta para se fazer naquele momento – Por que ele decidiu se casar com minha mãe? – mas aquilo realmente o incomodava – Mesmo sabendo que ela teria uma vida muito curta... Ele...

\- Seu pai sempre fora do padrão. – não era bem a resposta que esperava – Ninguém entendia o modo como agia, nem mesmo o Sesshoumaru-sama.

Disso o próprio rapaz sabia. Mesmo sem ter conhecido o velho, grandes eram os boatos sobre o famoso Inu no Taisho. Acabaria por encontrar a resposta, não é? Bom... Tinha de ir, afinal havia um longo caminho até Kyoto no Japão. Não lhe passou despercebido que o senhor começara lhe seguir. Em dado momento, ainda dentro do cemitério, parou de andar e, sem se virar, questionou:

\- O que quer Myouga-jiji?

\- Inu no Taisho me disse que poderia seguir quem eu quisesse: Sesshoumaru-sama, o qual ignora fatos e princípios que seu próprio pai defendia, ainda mais depois de conhecer Izayoi-sama, ou Inuyasha-sama que, apesar de não tê-lo conhecido, segue tais princípios. Por isso, o seguirei gostando disso ou não.

O rapaz respirou pesadamente. Seguia os mesmos princípios do seu pai? Teve vontade de rir pela primeira vez desde o que aconteceu com a moça por quem se apaixonara. Ele poderia suportar a presença de alguém que pertencia ao mundo daqueles que lhe zombavam e desprezavam, contando que o respeito e a honestidade fosse a base aliada entre eles. Virou-se ao senhor e disse:

\- Vamos, preciso localizar a Shikon no Tama.

O senhor arregalou os olhos.

\- Não me diga que...

\- Sim, Sesshoumaru não pode saber. Ninguém pode saber sobre isso.

\- Sim, Inuyasha-sama. – o senhor curvou-se diante do rapaz.

\- Feh! Pare com isso! – o rapaz desviou o olhar do senhor e cruzou os braços – Não sou um imperador para ficar se abaixando assim!

Dito isso, ambos seguiram em direção ao destino deles. Um destino que os levaria à guerra dos clãs. Inuyasha, porém, jamais imaginou que a decisão daquela guerra estaria nas mãos de uma família em Tóquio. Família que faria grande diferença na sua vida em cento e cinquenta anos.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sabemos que família é essa certo?

Talvez... Veremos no capítulo 1!

Espero que vocês gostem! Tenho altas ideias para trabalhar e escrever aqui! Mas preciso da ajuda de vocês! Por favor, mandem reviews!

Estou aguardando ansiosamente!


End file.
